


The Puppy Pile

by eoKingdomDom



Series: Terabitten Mute Drafts [6]
Category: Besstrashny Plamyah, Original Work
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, But oh well it's a draft, F/F, Old Writing, Puppies, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoKingdomDom/pseuds/eoKingdomDom
Summary: Ellixander and Dorothy find a puppy pile on the Terabyte Mute ship, which is pretty rich for a spaceship that wasn't supposed to have life on it. Features blatant xenophobia between Astros and Earthers for the shits and giggles.
Relationships: Ellixander/Dorothy (Besstrashny Plamyah)
Series: Terabitten Mute Drafts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856098
Collections: Besstrashny Plamyah





	The Puppy Pile

As the whining continues to slip into every crevice bared to it, echoing like the chimes of a glockenspiel, Ellix and Dorothy grow more restless. It's inscrutable. It's out of place. Dorothy shakes her head, this is wrong. Why isn't she hearing growls? This should be a snarling, zombified monster, slapping the walls and cutting up the halls. Yet, all she can hear is whimpering. She shoots a question to Ellix, who replies in immediate agreement. They set out to find the creature.

Burying themselves in tunnels and flipping open every hatch to the point of just rechecking for a need to do something, the pair find nothing. The noises are close, but apparently nowhere to be seen. Actually, that'd be true in a literal sense, can't see sound can we? Right, I'll stop sounding like an editor, it's giving me Vietnam flashbacks. Anyway, Ellix manages to use her head and decides the noise could be coming from inside the hot drink dispenser, we don't question how she discovers this, it might have something to do with her less-than-mediocre status and requirement to cleanse such dispensers of scum, you know the month-old substances that probably have a bioweapon brewing inside them.

Upon making this discovery, Ellix decides to milk her opportunity of getting to wield her wolverine gloves. She slashes the dispenser with a fairly appropriate amount of savagery, and the noises turn to frightened yelps. Once Ellix manages to tear the dispenser a second asshole, she peers inside. Then stills.

A puppy pile. A pile of puppies. An accumulation of canine young. A mass of the goodest boys. Of course I'm quoting Ellixander’s internal monologue, God, you think I'd be mentally gushing like that at the sight of puppies? How preposterous! You know what, I'm so offended that I think I'll just abandon all writing hope and continue to pet my two floofy doogies! God, what an inaccurate assumption…

While Ellix has a system crash upon sight of several puppies nestled into each other, Dorothy clambers around the corner to see what all the violent metal ripping had been about.

"Dorothy. Dorothy look." Ellixander's eyes don't leave the tiny creatures. Her partner approaches, joining in with the staring-into-a-gaping-hole-and-melting business.

"Puppies," Dorothy begins, "Why would they put puppies on the ship?"

"Probably to kill them," Ellix hisses, "Earthers _are_ twisted evil fuckers."

"Probably…" Dorothy trails off, not fully agreeing within. It feels wrong, there wasn't even supposed to be any lifeforms on the ship. Yet they'd come across what must've been some horrific animal experiments, half-dead fish, and now a pile of puppies. It made no sense. Something about this makes her feel off, like it's a plan in orchestration. But then, maybe Ellix is right, maybe the Earthers just tossed the animals up into space to kill them. They could all just be experimental failures, although there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with these puppies. Dorothy chuckles to herself. _Oh no, not mechanical enough are they?_

Ellix begins to carefully extract them from the dispenser, bringing them to her chest like a mother. Dorothy helps, charmed at how healthy they are, despite being wedged in a less-than-competent cranny.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Astro military are pretty low budget, but have access to rare materials like titanium due to asteroid mining. So rather than give the soldiers guns, most own gloves with titanium-coated talons that can be used for slashing into anything from flesh to steel.


End file.
